megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Chisato Kasai
Chisato Kasai is a character from Megami Ibunroku Persona. In Revelations, she is known as Selina. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Secondary character, Boss (Meta Order) **Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' Design Chisato has shoulder-length purple hair. In school, she wears the St. Hermelin High School uniform. Depending on the severity, her face has moles. Personality Chisato is described as being a very cheerful girl who never hesitates, but is prone to lying and being mean if it's for her benefit. She has a beauty complex, thinking that her appearance is her only redeeming quality. Because of that, she likes being complimented and being flirted with. Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Chisato is Maki Sonomura's best friend from middle school and they're both members of St. Hermelin's art club. However, Chisato isn't as skilled as Maki in painting, and isn't as popular with boys like she was in middle school. Because of that, Chisato became envious of Maki. Realizing that Maki harbored a crush on Yosuke Naito, Chisato started going out with Yosuke and brag about how wonderful he was as a boyfriend to make Maki jealous. Despite her initial intentions, Chisato eventually started to have genuine feelings for Yosuke. Two months before the start of the game, Chisato and Yosuke were transported to Maki's inner world by the DEVA System. Due to that, they were reported as missing in the real world and soon a rumor spread that they eloped. Chisato and Yosuke were helped by the Ideal Maki, who believed their story and acted as their confident. Sometime after, Chisato was kidnapped by Aki and taken to the other side of the city. There, she was given the Magic Mirror and reigned over that side of the city as the Harem Queen. She created her palace in Joy Street (who got renamed as Black Market) and gathered shirtless handsome young men as her followers. The mirror granted her wishes, however, her face became covered in moles the more she used it. When the party reaches the innermost chamber of the Karma Palace, Chisato reveals her motives and sends the party away. In their second visit, Chisato turns Masao, Kei and the fifth party member (Reiji or Brown) in stone and asks the protagonist whether or not he prefers her paintings over Maki's. Afterwards, she will fight the party. After the fight, Yosuke is transported to the room thanks to the power of the Magic Mirror and they reconcile. The mirror is broken and the moles on Chisato's face disappear. She is seen again near the end of the game, at the entrance to Avidya World where she gives support to the party. Chisato does not appear in the epilogue, but is mentioned. When the party members are gathered in Peace Diner to visit the amusement park, Maki mentions that Chisato and Yosuke are waiting for them outside. ''Persona Manga'' Chisato's backstory is identical to the game, but in the manga she wears an elaborated outfit with a mask when acting as the Harem Queen. After being defeated, she attempts suicide but is revived by a Samarecarm cast by Maki and Tensen Nyannyan. Stats If the protagonist answers that he prefers Chisato's paintings, he'll have a full party for the boss fight, but the Queen will be stronger. If he answers that he prefers Maki's paintings, the party'll be limited to the protagonist and Maki, but the Queen will be weaker. After the fight, the Harem Queen drops the weapon Luna Blade, equippable by the protagonist and Eriko Kirishima. Weak Form= |-| Strong Form= Gallery Trivia *Being a minor character, Chisato's official profile doesn't list her height and weight, but according to the manga, she's 5'5" (165cm) tall and weighs 100 lbs (45.2kg).